


Vive les Sommers

by KarenKilla



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Julia se réveille dans le monde de Vampire Diaries, comme la fausse-jumelle de Jenna. Ayant regardé la série, elle veut changer les choses, protéger ses personnages favoris qui sont un peu plus....





	1. Prologue

Julia ouvrit les yeux, en luttant contre un énorme mal de crâne, confuse vu qu'elle n'avait pas bu ou quoique ce soit du genre, elle se redressa et examina la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait, ce n'était pas familier non plus. Mais ça l'était en même temps. En essayant de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait fait la veille, sa migraine empira et elle dut retenir un cri de douleur tout en se tenant la tête dans ses deux mains. Trop d'images passaient devant ses yeux, ça allait beaucoup trop vite, elle sentait des larmes dans ses yeux à cause de la douleur. 

"Julia, tout va bien ?" demanda une voix familière, étrange, soudainement mais essayer d'analyser la voix, de savoir comment elle la connaissait, provoqua une migraine encore plus intense et elle s'effondra.

 

**_Elle était Julia Brody, fille unique, passionnée par la littérature et les langues étrangères._ **

**Elle était Julia Sommers, elle avait une grande sœur qui était morte avec son mari il y a quelques mois et une fausse jumelle. Passionnée par la photographie.**

**_Elle travaillait comme documentaliste et était en train d'écrire un livre, elle aimait les séries télévisées et avait regardé Vampire Diaries. _ **

**Elle devait commencer à travailler comme professeur de français, de latin et de grec au lycée de Mystic Falls.**

_**Elle était blonde avec des yeux verts, de taille plutôt petite avec des courbes, peu sportive, environ 1 mètre 60.** _

**Elle avait des cheveux châtains et des yeux marrons, elle faisait 1 mètre 70, avec des courbes mais elle faisait de l'exercice régulièrement.**

**_Elle vivait seule avec son chien, à San Francisco._ **

**Elle avait toujours vécu avec Jenna, sa jumelle, et elles étaient à présent à Mystic Falls où elles devaient s'occuper d'Elena et de Jeremy, les enfants de leur défunte sœur Miranda et de son mari Grayson.**

 

Julia revint à elle quelques heures après, à l'hôpital, Jenna avait appelé une ambulance en voyant l'état de sa jumelle. Ce que Julia, les deux d'ailleurs, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, pouvait comprendre, elle s'était évanouie brusquement et sans aucune raison apparente, après la mort de Miranda, elles étaient devenues un peu plus protectrices l'une de l'autre.

"Tu es sûre que ça va ?" demanda Jenna deux jours après, l'hôpital avait laissé sortir Julia après quelques examens mais en lui disant de faire attention à elle et d'y aller en douceur.

"Oui et non." répondit distraitement Julia. C'était très étrange, elle ne savait pas vraiment qui elle était, si elle était devenue folle ou non. Deux vies dans un seul corps, les deux Julia avaient des points communs, leurs attitudes étaient similaires de même que leurs comportements étaient similaires, mais elles étaient quand même différentes, Jenna avait remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, qui était différent, normal elles étaient inséparables. Julia avait lu quelques fanfictions au sujet de  _Vampire Diaries,_ elle écrivait et avait voulu s'entraîner un peu, tirer des idées, cette série l'avait intéressé et elle avait vraiment aimé quelques idées, tout en pensant que c'était absolument fou. Elle n'avait jamais pensé vivre une chose pareille, et elle ne savait même pas si c'était réel ou non.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe Juju ? Je te connais, quelque chose t'inquiète et tu as l'air bizarre." pointa Jenna, elles étaient aux Falls, un de leurs endroits préférés, un où elles allaient avec Miranda avant sa mort. Elles n'avaient pas voulu rester dans la maison vide, Elena était sans aucun doute au cimetière tandis que Jeremy était probablement en train de fumer...

"Je sais pas, c'est bizarre Nana." répondit Julia après un moment, la part d'elle qui était liée à Julia Brody lui disait de ne rien dire, que c'était fou, mais la part qui était Julia Sommers refusait de cacher des choses à sa jumelles. Elles n'étaient pas des copies conformes l'une de l'autre, mais pour elles ça n'avait pas changé grand chose, elles se disaient tout ou presque. Surtout que Julia avait vérifié, il y avait eu plusieurs attaques d'animaux au cours de l'été, le même genre d'attaque qu'il y avait eu durant l'été avant la première saison de la série, causées par Damon. Quoiqu'il se passait dans sa tête, elle ne pouvait pas cacher la vérité à Jenna, une part d'elle voyait Jenna que comme un personnage de série, mais la plus grande part la voyait comme sa sœur jumelle, la seule sœur qui lui restait, celle dont elle avait toujours été proche. Miranda et elle n'étaient pas très proches, une différence d'âge et d'opinion, Jenna et elle avaient toujours préféré s'amuser tandis que Miranda était plus sérieuse et raisonnable. Vivre sans sa soeur aînée était douloureux et difficile, vivre sans Jenna était inimaginable pour Julia. Et dans la série Jenna avait souffert un moment à cause des secrets que son entourage gardait, sans compter qu'à la fin elle avait été tué parce qu'elle n'avait pas été assez préparé. En tant que Julia Brody elle se rappelait à quel point Elena, Jeremy et Alaric l'avaient énervé en ne disant rien, alors elle allait peut être passer pour une folle mais elle devait essayer de lui dire. Ce n'était peut être qu'un rêve étrange et dans ce cas là quoiqu'elle dise ce n'était pas grave et sinon, et bien elle aurait peut être une alliée... 

"Juju, explique moi ce qu'il y a." demanda Jenna.

"J'ai l'impression d'avoir deux vies dans mon crâne, la vie avec toi, comme Julia Sommers, passionnée par la photographie, qui aime faire la fête et qui a une sœur jumelle. Et une autre vie, une où j'étais Julia Brody et où Elena et Jeremy Gilbert, tout comme toi et les autres habitants de Mystic Falls n'étaient que les personnages d'une série télé. Une où le surnaturel était réel, où Sheila Bennet était vraiment une sorcière et pas une femme qui abusait un peu trop de la bouteille. Une où les vampires étaient réels, de même que les loup-garous et où toute la ville était centrée dessus. Où Elena était prise entre deux frères vampires et où toute sa vie était drame après drame." répondit Julia. 

"Le surnaturel.... Des vampires... Tu es sérieuse là ?" demanda Jenna en se levant et en faisant des vas et viens. 

"Malheureusement Nana, si je suis sérieuse. Je sais, ça sonne totalement fou, tout comme les histoires au sujet de Jonathan Gilbert. Mais penses y d'accord ? Toutes ces attaques étranges depuis quelques semaines, ces réunions du conseil, les secrets de Grayson, les déplacements de John..." pointa Julia.

"C'est fou mais je vois que tu es sérieuse." soupira Jenna. "Tu as une preuve ?"

"Peut être, à la maison du lac, si je suis pas devenue folle alors il y a un stock d'arme contre les vampires." dit Julia, ayant réfléchi un moment pour trouver une preuve suffisante.

"Alors allons y." déclara Jenna en prenant la main de sa jumelle pour la lever.

* * *

"Okay, tu disais la vérité, au moins en parti." dit Jenna en ouvrant de grands yeux en voyant le stock d'arbalète, de pieux caché dans le faux fond du placard de la chambre principale. "C'est totalement fou et je suis vraiment choquée mais tu disais la vérité. Tu as dit qu'il y avait une série au sujet de Mystic Falls et de notre nièce." 

"Oui, c'est vrai." confirma Julia.

"Les choses sont graves pas vrai ?" demanda Jenna en se prenant la tête dans les mains, submergée par tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, de réaliser. 

"Oui, très graves pour le coup." soupira Julia. "J'ai, ou Julia Brody, oh c'est compliqué bon sang...., bon j'ai arrêté de suivre cette série il y a quelque temps donc je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé après, et certains points sont plutôt flous. Mais je me rappelle de pas mal de trucs, et je ne veux pas que ça arrive, pas à toi, pas à Jeremy et pas non plus à Elena ou les autres habitants de cette ville. Je n'ai pas l'illusion que j'arriverai à sauver tout le monde mais j'ai sans aucun doute envie d'essayer, au moins pour protéger notre famille, nos proches. Mais aussi pour réparer certaines actions prises, dont une par Grayson qui a fait quelque chose d'horrible Jenna. Je vois ces morts bien sûr et ça me fait peur, ça me rend triste mais il y a quelqu'un qui se fait torturer depuis des années au nom de la science, c'est un vampire. C'est certainement pas un ange mais l'idée qu'il se fasse torturer, qu'on fasse des expériences sur lui, je ne peux pas vivre avec ça." avoua Julia. "J'ai arrêté de suivre cette série, il y a pas mal de saison et j'en ai regardé que cinq, il y en a plus mais ça commençait à être trop compliqué pour moi, ça allait trop loin..."

"Tu fais la même chose ici. Tu as du mal à rester accroché longtemps à une série pendant longtemps." sourit Jenna, un peu faiblement mais c'était un sourire. "Je suis avec toi, j'aimerai avoir une preuve de plus pour toute cette histoire mais je veux que tu me racontes tout ce que tu sais et je compte en être. Tu ne fais pas ça toute seule on est claire ?"

"Cristal Nana." sourit Julia, vraiment soulagée avant de grimacer. 

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Jenna. 

"Les choses n'étaient pas suffisamment compliquées visiblement...." souffla Julia.

"M'en parle pas." acquiesça Jenna "Deux adolescents en situation de crise c'était pas assez."

 


	2. Sheila Bennet

"Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?" demanda pour la énième fois Julia en descendant de voiture, suivant sa jumelle Jenna vers une maison familière mais jamais la femme aux yeux marrons n'avait eu autant de crainte en avançant vers cet endroit.

"Julia, tu as une meilleure idée ? On doit savoir ce qui se passe et on a besoin d'aide pour gérer tout ce dont tu m'as parlé. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle serait une bonne alliée ?" demanda Jenna, elle était un peu agacée par le comportement de sa jumelle mais elle comprenait aussi, la situation était compliquée pour elles deux, même si c'était de manière différente. 

"Non, mais... qu'est ce qu'on fait si elle pense que je suis une anomalie ? Que je ne devrais pas exister ?" demanda Julia en se mordant la lèvre. "C'est une sorcière, Sheila Bennet pourrait se charger de moi aisément je te signale."

"Et bien je l'assommerai avec un chandelier si nécessaire." répondit sans hésiter Jenna, qui ne put retenir un rire en voyant l'air choqué de sa jumelle.

"Tu as toujours préféré le chandelier quand on jouait au Cluedo comme arme du crime potentielle." acquiesça Julia avec un sourire amusé, elle était toujours tendue mais elle était aussi soulagée d'avoir sa sœur avec elle. Tout cela était très étrange, elle était un peu perdue avec tout ces souvenirs dans son esprit, mais Jenna était toujours sa jumelle, sa meilleure amie. La situation était compliquée, un peu folle même, elle avait toujours des maux de crâne, et si elle savait exactement qui elle était, Julia Sommers, néanmoins il y avait des moments de confusion. Des souvenirs plus importants que d'autres, où elle se souvenait un peu trop bien de la vie de Julia Brody, de moments qui avaient vraiment compté pour elle....

"On y va ou non ? C'est ton choix Juju." dit Jenna, elle n'allait pas forcer sa sœur, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Surtout que si Julia avait déjà noté beaucoup d'information sur ce dont elle se souvenait de la série, il y avait une chose de claire, elles étaient dépassées par la situation. Elles avaient besoin d'alliés si elle voulait protéger leur famille en priorité, les amis de la famille en second, et la ville ensuite, de ce qui s'approchait. Et il n'y en avait pas un grand nombre qu'elles pouvaient contacter sans avoir des envies de meurtre, ou sans passer pour des folles. John Gilbert n'était donc pas une option.

"Allons y." acquiesça Julia avec un soupir, son expression se changeant en une déterminée. "On doit le faire de toute façon, si ce qui se passe dans ... cette série se produit comme ça chez nous alors une alliée serait appréciable. Surtout une sorcière aussi puissante que Sheila Bennet semblait l'être, et puis c'est une amie de la famille. Elle aura peut-être aussi une explication sur ce qui m'est arrivée, ça ne peut pas être normal pas vrai ?"

"Oui, elle pourra peut-être nous expliquer en effet. Après qu'importe si c'était normal ou pas, tu restes ma sœur et meilleure amie, même si tu as une autre vie dans la tête et bon sang jamais je n'aurais imaginé dire un truc pareil." soupira Jenna

"Pareil." acquiesça Julia, en prenant la main de sa sœur, c'était peut-être un peu ridicule, après tout elles avaient trente ans, mais là elles avaient vraiment besoin l'une de l'autre. Surtout après la mort de leur sœur aînée Miranda.

"Jenna, Julia, je vous attendais." sourit Sheila en leur ouvrant sa porte, elles avaient appelé avant de venir, ne souhaitant pas particulièrement que Bonnie soit dans la maison lorsqu'elles parleraient, heureusement elle travaillait comme maître-nageur. Il restait encore deux semaines avant la reprise des cours et la fin des vacances. "Je dois reconnaître que votre coup de fil m'a surprise, ça avait l'air grave. Vous avez des problèmes avec Elena et Jeremy ?"

"Il y a des problèmes avec eux oui, la situation n'est évidente pour personne mais ce n'est pas pour cela que nous voulions te voir." reconnut Julia, parlant en premier malgré la tension qui l'habitait. Elle jouait avec le verre de thé glacé que Sheila leur avait servi, heureuse d'avoir quelque chose dans les mains pour se distraire.

"Pourquoi alors ?" demanda Sheila très curieuse. 

Sa fille, Abby, et Miranda avaient été proche c'était vrai, et Elena était proche de Bonnie, du coup Sheila avait souvent été chez les Gilbert et il était aussi arrivé, bien qu'un peu plus rarement, qu'elle les reçoive chez elle. Cependant si elle s'entendait assez bien avec les jumelles Sommers, elle ne les connaissait pas plus que ça et ne voyait pas pourquoi elles souhaitaient lui parler comme ça, c'était très soudain.

"On sait que tu es une sorcière." répondit Jenna, les mots étaient sortis tout seul, elle haussa les épaules d'un air d'excuse en voyant le regard de Julia, la blonde n'était pas très douée sous la pression. 

"Ce que Jenna veut dire, c'est que nous sommes au courant pour le monde surnaturel, sorcières, lycanthropes et vampires." compléta Julia. "Nous sommes aussi au courant que la lignée Bennet est une lignée puissante de sorcière. Et que le conseil des fondateurs est en réalité une organisation pour tuer les vampires."

"Comment savez-vous ça ?" demanda Sheila, une lueur prudente dans le regard mais sinon son visage était impassible, ne laissait voir aucune émotion. 

"C'est là que c'est compliqué." avoua Julia. "Tu sais que j'ai été envoyé à l'hôpital après un malaise ?" 

"Oui." acquiesça Sheila, très attentive.

"Et bien ce n'était pas un simple malaise. Je ne sais pas comment, ou pourquoi ou quoique ce soit même, mais j'ai toute une autre vie dans la tête. Une vie où je m'appelle Julia Brody et où Mystic Falls n'existe que dans une série télévisée appelée _Vampire Diaries_ et dont notre nièce, Elena, est une des personnage principaux. Avec pleins de morts aussi. Y compris toi et Jenna." expliqua Julia en luttant pour ne pas se lever et faire des vas et viens, elle était très nerveuse. 

"On n'y croyait pas au début, même pas Julia, mais on est allé à la maison au bord du lac et on y a trouvé des armes contre les vampires." ajouta Jenna, très stressée et parlant plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. "Après c'était un peu difficile de nier, bien sûr on a pas eu d'autres confirmation, mais le fait que tu nous ai pas dit d'aller consulter prouve qu'on a raison au moins au sujet de ta famille."

"C'est vrai, je suis une sorcière." confirma Sheila après un long moment de silence où elle les avait observé sans rien dire et en gardant un visage impassible, ne laissant rien voir de ce qu'elle pensait ou ressentait. "Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire ?"

"Par rapport à quoi ? Parce qu'il y a tout un tas de chose à faire et on n'a pas la moindre idée sur la manière d'agir." répondit Julia, honnêtement. "Le fait que tu sois une sorcière est bizarre, je te l'accorde mais on ne va pas te juger sur ça, non seulement tu n'y peux rien, tu n'as pas demandé à être une sorcière, mais en plus c'est ton héritage, une partie de toi, enfin je suppose. Et pour être honnête ça me parait surtout bizarre parce que j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que c'est vraiment réel, jusqu'à il y a quelques jours tout cela, le monde surnaturel avec les vampires, les sorcières et les loup-garous, c'était uniquement des créatures de légendes. Ca servait aussi pour les livres, pour les films et les séries télés, ça ne pouvait pas exister et je crois que je suis encore sous le choc."

"Ditto." commenta Jenna, elle croyait sa sœur, elle en avait vu la preuve en plus, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était plus facile à gérer. Surtout que Miranda avait su et qu'elle n'avait rien dit. C'était horriblement douloureux pour les jumelles, c'était vrai qu'il y avait eu plusieurs années d'écarts entre elles et que les trois sœurs avaient été très différentes pourtant elles avaient été proches. Enfin c'était ce que les jumelles avaient cru, uniquement pour apprendre totalement par hasard, que leur sœur leur avait caché une part si importante de sa vie. Sans compter qu'elles n'avaient même pas su qui étaient les parents biologiques d'Elena, enfin là elles n'étaient pas certaines, Julia se rappelait très bien du moment où dans la série John l'annonçait à Jenna, et ça avait pris une toute autre dimension lorsqu'elle avait failli cracher son café en se le rappelant. C'était une chose de voir un personnage qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment annoncer qu'il était le père d'Elena et non son oncle, mais c'était très différent lorsqu'elle connaissait ledit type agaçant. 

Julia n'avait même pas pensé à ne rien dire à Jenna, elle lui avait déballé toute l'histoire, avec John et le fait que la mère d'Elena était devenue une vampire et qu'elle, dans la série, avait été la femme (ou ex-femme ?) du petit-ami de Jenna. Ca avait été un choc pour elles deux, et si Julia prévoyait déjà de protéger sa jumelle du professeur d'histoire, alias Alaric Saltzman, et bien c'était pas la peine de le signaler. Lorsqu'en tant que Julia Brody, elle avait regardé la série, elle avait apprécié Alaric, il avait même été un de ses personnages préférés, mais là c'était différent. C'était à sa sœur jumelle qu'il avait menti, c'était elle qui avait souffert à cause de son attitude, de sa distance, de ses mensonges... Julia était plus qu'un peu perdue, c'était un fait, il y avait pas de choses confuses dans sa tête et elle ne savait pas exactement comment elle allait protéger sa famille de tout ce qui risquait d'arriver, mais elle allait certainement tout faire pour essayer. Que ce soit du monde surnaturel ou du reste, quoiqu'elle préférerait le reste vu que c'était plus dans ses cordes.

"Une autre vie tu dis." commenta Sheila après un moment de silence où elle se contenta d'observer les fausses jumelles, réfléchissant clairement à tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. "Tu faisais quelque chose en particulier avant, dans les deux vies ?" 

"Non, comme Julia Brody je marchais simplement dans un parc et dans cette vie là, j'étais simplement dans ma chambre." nia Julia.

"Tu sais à quoi c'est dû ? Ou si c'est permanent ? Ou ce qui est arrivé à l'autre Julia ?" demanda Jenna inquiète.

"Non je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose, je vais faire des recherches par contre." nia Sheila. "Pourquoi être venue me voir en particulier ? Quel genre d'ennuis nous attendent ?"

"Le retour des frères Salvatore et le fait que l'aîné va chercher à ouvrir la tombe parce qu'il croit que Katherine Pierce se trouve à l'intérieur. Et ce ne sera que le début des problèmes vu qu'Elena est un sosie et donc est supposée être sacrifiée pour permettre à Klaus de devenir un hybride." répondit Julia honnêtement, réussissant par la même occasion à faire quelque chose qu'elle croyait impossible, craquer entièrement les masques de Sheila, vu qu'elle en lâcha son verre pour les regarder avec des yeux écarquillés. Visiblement elles avaient réussi à obtenir l'attention de Sheila Bennet, si c'était ou non une bonne chose elles verraient bien.


End file.
